Deixa eu te fazer feliz
by bells. 3
Summary: Não existe céu, muito menos inferno, existe uma vida cheia de sofrimentos pela frente. Ela está esperando você.


"_Já não importa o que passou,_

_Ou se tudo agente errou,_

_Deixa eu te fazer feliz..._

_Como eu sonhei, como você sempre quis."_

(Restart- Amanhecer no teu olhar.)

Há dois tipo de paixão: a paixão perfeita, na qual você é correspondida e tudo é muito lindo ou a paixão secreta, na qual ninguem sabe dela e você acaba sofrendo por amor. Bom, esse era o meu caso.

Por onde eu andava, onde quer que eu fosse... Jacob sempre estava na minha mente. O porre é que eu sempre tinha que fazer as patrulhas com _ele._ Eu tentava ao maximo me controlar, mas admito que a minha vontade era encosta-lo em qualquer lugar e capturar seus labios em um longo beijo. _Para Leah! _Pensei comigo_, É só aquele idiota, ele não te merece, e ainda tem aquela sua impriting idiota, Renesmee, que se dane Jacob Black, eu não gosto de você._

Por mais que eu tentasse me dizer isso, por algum motivo não entrava na minha mente, meu coração me dizia ao contrario. _Merda de impriting, merda de Jacob, merda de vida!_

Era tão estranho, digo, estar pensando sem que ninguem escutasse meus pensamentos. Não que eu não estivesse gostando, não ter vozes na minha mente era bom, tranquilo. Era quando eu realmente podia pensar em paz, de verdade.

Iamos agora fazer patrulha. Eu, Jake e Jared, mas eu precisava de um tempo só pra mim. Eu estava muito alerta, e admito que não muito sóbria, porque o Quil e o Embry me desafiaram a beber 4 copos de martini puro, praticamente ao mesmo tempo, e eu cumpri, não iria perder dez pratas para aqueles babacas. Então se eu fosse mesmo fazer a parulha com _ele, _se em algum momento ficassemos sozinho, eu não poderia se responsabilizar pelos meus atos.

- Hum... Jake?

Ele fez um som com a boca, para que eu prosseguisse e me puxou fazendo com que eu deitasse em seu colo. E pra variar, meu estupido coração acelerou.

- é... eu... – sim, eu tinha perdido as palavras quando deitei na sua perna. Maltido Black.

- Lee, para de enrolar e fala logo – ele riu e agora seus dedos passavam levemente por meu cabelo, me fazendo carinho. Ele estava mais calmo que o normal, parecia estar mais amoroso agora.

- Você se importaria em fazer patrulha com Seth? Eu... preciso de um tempo só para mim, pra pensar. Entende?

- Claro, claro, entendo. Mas tome cuidado está bem? Ah, e pare de beber, o que Quil e Embry fizeram com você dessa vez? – ela abriu minha boca aproximando de seu rosto para sentir o cheiro de alcool que minha de minha boca, me modo com que seus olhos ficassem exatamente na direção dos meus e sua boca, estivesse na posição perfeita para se encixar com a minha. Fez uma expressão de nojo. – Credo Lee, que nojo, vai logo, e ve se não faz besteira, está bem?

Ele me deu um beijo na testa e, de novo, tive que tentar me controlar. Isso é mais dificil quando se está bebada sabia? Pisquei frote e me virei bufando. Quando andava senti seus olhos em mim e ouvi sua risada abafada. DROGA. Porque até a risada dele tem que ser gostosa e agradavel? Agh, te odeio Black.

Corri sem direção, sem me transformar, pois se não todos iriam ouvir meus pensamentos, o idiota do Black iria rir da minha cara e dizer que já tem dona, o Jared iria me zoar pela vida interia e o mala do meu irmão iria jogar na minha cara que ele sempre disse que alguma coisa tinha entre nós.

.

.

.

Cheguei a um lugar lindo, me parecia conhecido, mas não conseguia me lembrar bem, efeitos da bebida talvez ? De qualquer jeito, era lindo. Havia um lago com peixes extremamente coloridos e a água cristlina. Muitas arvores floridas e até frutiferas, todas muito coloridas. Me sentei ao pé de uma arvore grande, a maior dali. Ergui meus braços me espreguiçando, e desci as mãos pela arvore, até parar perto de mnha cabeça, onde senti uma marca, provavelmente algo fora escrito ali com canivete. Me virei, curiosa como sempre, e analisei o que ali fora escrito, já estava um pouco apagado mas dava para perceber que fora uma criança. Então passando os dedos pelos orificios ali criados consegui visualizar o que realmente estava escrito.

"**Lee & Jake**

**pra sempre.****"**

Uma onda de lembranças me atingiu no momento e eu me lembrei. Aquele era o _nosso _lugar, onde iamos quando crianças, onde ninguem conseguia nos achar, onde Jake sempre me levava quando eu estava triste, onde acorreram muitas aventuras, nossa diversão de crianças, nossas brnicadeiras... tudo. Mas é claro que tudo isso foi antes dessa babaquice toda de lobos e impritings e tudo mais. Agora tudo é uma droga. Me sentei diante da arvore a apreciando pelo que pareciam horas, ainda mantendo os olhos nas palavras gravadas ali.

.

.

- Era lindo, não era? – uma suave e quente voz veio de tras de mim – Quando ficavamos juntos, sem preocupações, sem nada mais, só você e eu.

Me virei a ponto de ver Jake com seu sorriso bobo olhando para mim. Eu queria falar alguma coisa, mas as palavras haviam sumido, assim como minha voz. Ele ainda me olhava, agora sentado ao meu lado. Pegou a _minha_ mão que estava solta sobre _minha_ perna e ficou brincando com _meus _dedos. O mais estranho era que o contado de sua pele com a minha me fazia queimar, o calor incessante agora estava mais forte com esse tipo de "conexão". Eu me perguntava se ele sentia o mesmo, o mesmo fogo crescendo dentro de si e tomando conta de tudo. E é lógico que a resposta seria.. não. Ou eu acho que não. Apertei com força, a mão solta na grama, fazendo com que a circulação prendesse e ela ficasse branca.

- Lee? Leah? Acorda.

- Ah... Jake? – ele riu – O que voce está fazendo aqui? E a patrulha? Era para você estar fazendo patrulha idiota.

- Não estava afim, e vi que você não estava muito bem, sabia que você está meio bebada?

- Oh realy? Capitão óbvio. Você já disse isso. – revirei os olhos, ele novamente riu.

- Sério Lee, o que eles fizeram com você? Martini?

- Black você ta me assustando – ele me olhou confuso – agh. Como você sabe disso? Certinho? O que? Agora virou cumplice da sanguessuga que vê o futuro?

Ele abafou uma risada e se deitou na grama, os seus dedos ainda entrelaçados nos meus. Inconsientemente me deitei ao seu lado, me aconchegando em seu peito quente e o abraçando. _Oi? Leah? Ta ai? Porque você está abraçando o idiota deitado no seu lado? Oi? Agh, acorda menina, desencosta dele, não merece, ele simplismente não merece o que você realmente sente. _Legal, agora minha própia voz da razão estava me dando uma lição de moral.

Me desencostei dele rapidamente e me levantei, tonta por ter sido tão rapido esse movimento todo. Jake me olhou com a testa franzida, mas depois chacoalhou a cabeça e sorriu torto para mim.

Virei as costas para ele, e andei, andei, andei, o que parecia bastante, andei até o lago, o rodiei, sempre com Jake em meus calcanhares. Era incrivel, o quanto de momentos que passamos ali, eramos bobos, crianças, apenas sendo felizes. Quem ligava? Mas eu o invejava, de alguma forma, eu o invejava por ter um amor perfeito, por ter alguem que o correspondia tanto assim como ele a amava. O meu olhar vago ia de seu rosto ao lago colorido pelos peixes a minha frente. Senti uma única e solitária lágrima escorrer por meu rosto, fazendo um caminho gelado e triste por unde passava. Ela desceu até meu ombro quando virei meu rosto, descendo por meu braço e parando por fim em meu dedo indicador, do qual com um leve espasmo de dor - como se estivessem perfurando meu coração com uma estaca - a gota caiu em meio aos peixes coloridos com uma leve vibração na água.

- Leah, você está... chorando? – ele pegou meu rosto em sua mão, vendo outra lágrima escorrer, sorrateira pelo canto de meu olho. Me virei rapidamente para que nosso olhar não se encontrasse.

A cada lágrima que escorria, flashes de nós dois, _eu e Jake, juntos,_ passavam por minha mente. Nosso primeiro beijo escondido, nossa fuga de casa quando tinhamos apenas dez anos, nosso acampameto na floresta, nossos jogos, brincaderas, tudo. A mente é a coisa mais traiçoeira, você pensa que ela te ajuda, ela te ajuda a pensar, te ajuda a tomar decisões certas, mas daí vem um hora, uma hora dificil e então ela vem e destroi tudo. A confiança, a estrutura, a alegria, a esperança. Tudo em um piscar de olhos, em um passe de mágica desaparece, bem em frente a você. Você simplesente se sente sozinha, sem ninguem a quem se apoiar, sem ninguem para te ajudar.

- Lee, vem cá – ele segurou meu rosto de novo, dessa vez com mais força, para que eu não pudesse me soltar – _olha pra mim. _ O que tá acontecendo? Leah, eu nunca te vi chorar assim... com lágrimas, - ele riu triste – qual é? Você é a Leah, Leah Cleawater, a menina forte e que supera a tudo, lembra? A menina com a qual eu costumava passar todos os dias de minha infancia...

- É, até aparecer a sanguessuga e tirar você de mim – murmurei para mim mesma, torcendo para que ele não ouvisse. Abracei meus joelhos em encontro com meu peito, tentando prencher o espaço vazio dentro de mim.

- Como? Renesmee? – concordei com a cabeça, agora as lágrimas escorrendo constantemente – Lee, ela não tirou ninguem de você, eu ainda sou seu.

- Ah tá – falei sarcástica. O encarei e sem conter as lágrima desabei – Desde que você teve essa droga de impriting você nunca mais ficou junto comigo, nunca mais houve _eu e você _– falei com repulsa – você só tem tempo pra ela, é tudo Renesmee pra lá, Renesmee pra cá. Então tchau, pode ir pra sua bonequinha, brincar de babá e falar pra ela que você a ama. É ELA QUE VOCÊ AMA E NÃO EU! ELA É SUA NAMORADINHA!

- Não Leah, ela não é você – ele me puxou pela cintura encostando suavemente seus lábios nos meus e os massageando.

Sem pensar, passei meus braços por cima de seus ombros e o puxei para mais perto. Agarrei sue cabelo forte e mordi sua boca, desejando que aquele momento nunca acabasse. Ele sorriu entre o beijo, pedi permissão para explorar a boca dele e ele logo cedeu.

Mas então a realidade se fez presente. Minha mente vagou entre nós e Renesmee, Renesmee e nós.

- Renesmee! – falei tentando me afastar de seu abraço apertado em volta de minha cintura.

- O que? – ele disse confuso.

- Renesmee, Jake. Ela é seu impriting, você não... você simplesmente não pode ficar comigo – bufei frustrada enquanto me encostava em seu peito.

- Leah, Leah, você é tão boba.

Olhei indignada para ele, fiz uma cara de emburrada e desviei meu olhar ele.

- Hey, não faça assim, olhe para mim - ele segurou meu rosto delicadamente, mas me forçando a olhar diretamente em seus olhos – Renesmee não passa de uma amiga. Leah. Impritings não são feitos para realmente ficarem juntos como namorados, mas como amigos. O que acontece, é que as vezes a amizade se aprofunda muito e acaba virando um amor viciante, onde as duas pessoas acham que, por terem sido destinadas a se encontrarem, precisam ficar juntas pela vida toda. O que nem sempre é verdade. Aliás, nem se eu quisesse eu teria chance com Renesmee.

- E por que? – perguntei desinteressada.

- Porque ontem mesmo em uma conversa ela me disse que é apaixonada pelo seu irmão – ele bateu o dode em meu nariz me fazendo sorrir – Está melhor agora?

Afirmei. Um grande peso na minha consiencia havia sido liberado, o que era bom. Agora eu só tinha uma coisa com o que se preocupar.

- Jake, você beija bem certo?

- O que? Aquele não foi o suficiente para saber? – ri vendo que ele havia entendido a brincadeira.

- Não foi não – fiz uma carinha de garota mimada.

- Calma ai, eu vou te mostrar então.


End file.
